The First Night
by Loresta D'Kin
Summary: What happened from the time April O'Neil opened the door her apartment and found four grief ridden turtles standing there? Fills in from the opening of the door, until the guys are watching the news. 1 in upcoming Mother of Four story arc


The First Night: A prologue to the upcoming Mother of Four story arc

Written by: Loresta D'Kin

_Sorry in advance for the grammar. I don't have a beta reader. Also, if the formatting is bad I'll fix it and re-upload…I'm learning _

_Summary: A gap filler, as to what happened from the time April opened her door that night leading to the interview the following afternoon._

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or April. They are owned by Mirage…and Mr. Eastman and Mr. Laird… and a bunch of other people I don't know. I used to own a stuffed Donatello, and my brother used to own a stuffed Mikey. Then one day, my daddy moved and my Donatello vanished…..sigh……

In her entire life, April O'Neil had never experienced such angst as when she opened the door to find her four newest friends huddled in the hall. The stood close together, eyes filled with a tormented mixture of fear, anger, and grief.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Splinter…" was all Leonardo could get out. He was gazing past her, eyes focused on nothing. Michaelangelo stood beside him, clutching a stuffed panda. Donatello was off to the side, head down, he had given up fighting back the tears. Raphael stood to the back, his eyes showing the most anger and fear among them. However, his body and the silent tears that escaped revealed his grief.

April opened the door and ushered them inside, "Come in, come on." They moved past her, but froze just inside. Donatello and Mike cast furtive glances and Leonardo. He seemed to be making a plan, trying to decide how to ask April for help. April didn't need a plan, she didn't need to be asked. She reached out for Mike, who was nearest, and hugged him. He was startled, but returned the embrace, burying is face against her neck as if she would disappear as well. April saw Raphael scowl, but his eyes revealed a jealousy of his brother's ability to accept his emotions. Leonardo and Donatello, too, were trying to decide if they should follow Mikey's example.

"I'll make some tea. Give me just a second," April whispered, moving Mikey away and back to the comforting presence of his brothers.

The boys moved over to the living area, and found places to sit. Raphael took a seat on the couch, with Leonardo beside him. The fearless leader grabbed a throw pillow, and was holding onto it for dear life. Donatello was in April's recliner. He was trying to force himself to stop crying. Leonardo placed a hand on his arm. The younger turtle looked over at his brother and sighed heavily. They were safe now; they were at April's and no one knew where they were. Splinter was missing, but they would make a plan and find him. Everything was going to be alright.

The tears stopped, so much could be said in a single touch. Looking across the rocking chair, Michaelangelo was gazing absently at the blank television. He held the panda tightly and was rocking slowly, something Splinter had done with them as children. Leo nudged Raphael, who really didn't need prodding. Raph reached over and took one of his brother's hands. He felt Leo reach for his and allowed the contact. It had been a long time since they had been this close.

As children they would hold hands when wandering the sewers with Splinter, or when someone was hurt or ill. The physical presence of the family was soothing. When the boys had become teenagers, much of the affection had waned. Even Splinter had stopped hugging them goodnight, unless there was a particular reason. The loss of contact did nothing to lessen the love between the family, but a comforting embrace can still be the best medicine.

When April returned a moment later with five cups of hot tea the boys accepted them gratefully. With a sigh, April settled back into couch between Leo and Raphael. She reached out for Raphael's hand, and was only slightly surprised that he didn't resist the contact. Perhaps, the rogue needed more support than he let on. With a heavy sigh April reaffirmed her decision and turned to face Leonardo.

"Tell me what happened…"she whispered to the young leader. Glancing quickly at his brothers, Leo realized that the decision to trust this woman was not as hard as he thought it would be.

"The door was broken…" he began. The fifteen year old tried valiantly to remain calm during the telling. They had returned home after a wonderful evening with their new friend to find their lair in ruins and Master Splinter gone. It had taken awhile, to bring themselves to the grip of reality. Splinter was gone and they were alone.

The fact that Raphael had been followed was unspoken, and April knew he cursed himself for it. She tightened her grip on his hand, and he returned it without word. Leonardo took a shaky breath.

"We don't…we don't regret meeting you…" he whispered, and Mike and Don nodded. "What happened…could have happened without you in the picture. But…"

Leo was loosing the battle with his self control. He had to force back a sob, and focused hard on the coffee table. April reached out and took both of his hands in hers, she knew the ache of being the oldest, and carrying your younger siblings through the hardest of times. Leo focused on his hands in hers and lost his voice completely.

"We aren't alone. At least…we hope we aren't." Don finished for his brother. He looked at April, a silent plea in his eyes.

April didn't even think about it, she went across to Don and wrapped an arm around him. "Of course you aren't alone. I'm here, and you guys are staying here."

Mike and Leo looked at each other and Donatello caught Raph's eye. The anger in his brother was about to overcome the grief and fear.

"We can't stay here. We have to find Splinter." Raphael wasn't looking at anyone directly. The truth was, he was as lost as his brothers, but for Raphael, action was always the best medicine.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. He shook his head and glared at Raph, "We don't know where to look. We don't have a clue about who took him. We don't…we don't…"

He couldn't think, the ninja had lost his focus. Leo knew he had to come up with a plan, had to find a way to save Splinter and protect his family. Leadership had always come naturally to him, and the turtle knew that one day he would be faced with this responsibility

He had hoped he would be older.

April returned to Raph's side and lay a hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cheek. He turned to face her, and saw hurt and concern in her eyes. "Rest here tonight. There is nothing you can do now, and you're exhausted. I have an interview tomorrow, about the attack. We'll figure out something."

Barring one's emotions is an exhausting and ultimately futile action. She saw his surrender. His eyes closed, and a single tear escaped. Reaching up to brush it away, April realized that in only a few short hours she was ready to put her life on the line for these guys. With a steadying breath, she turned to the others, who were staring at their cups. "You need to get some sleep. I don't have to be at work until 11 tomorrow, so we'll work something out in the morning."

They agreed, reluctantly. Even Raphael was too exhausted too argue. April began collecting empty cups and Leo and Donny reached out to help her.

"I got it." She told them firmly. When they tried to protest she waved them off, "Look, you guys can owe me one, ok?" She carried the tray into the kitchen and set it on the counter. Her ears caught the sound of quiet conversation, and she made a point of lingering at the sink.

Mike was curled up in the chair, gazing out the window. April's words were playing over and over in his head. She was there for them, they would work it out. A light rain began to fall, and his attention was lost in the patter of droplets on the window. Sometimes, Michaelangelo wished he was still a child.

The youngest brother was not the fool his brothers often mistook him for. Michaelangelo had his moments of epiphany. Now, focused by the drumming of raindrops he came to a very simple realization. _April was always supposed to find us._

"Michaelangelo," Raphael's voice was soft but firm. The older turtle watched his brother blink a few times, coming out of the reverie. Mikey turned to him, his face unreadable, a trait that was not like him at all.

"I'm glad you brought her…home…"

His brothers were silent. Only Michaelangelo, in the childish innocence that he carried even with the understanding of a brutal reality, could have stated the truth as simply, and yet as powerfully, as that.

"Me too bro," Raph whispered. An easy silence fell on the group, disturbed only with the idea of what to do next. In the kitchen, April picked up the cue and headed into the living room.

"Volunteer to get blankets?"

They looked up, and almost smiled at her. Mike left the rocking chair and followed April into her bedroom. In the closet April pulled out several blankets and spare pillows. "I'm sorry I don't have more. I'm not used to company."

"Don't worry about it. We'll make do." She nodded, but already her mind was making a note to buy blankets and pillows the following evening after work.

In the living room Leo had taken over the couch, and Don was in the rocking chair. Mike scowled, it meant he'd have to sleep on the floor. April avoided the sibling rivalry and took to covering her new charges. She found Raph curled up in two chairs in the corner, and draped a blanket over his shell. He took the proffered pillow, and buried his face in it. Mike had dropped onto the floor and was making a scene about getting comfortable when April spread a blanket over him.

"You can sleep on the couch tomorrow night, ok Mikey?"

He didn't answer her, but buried his face in the pillow and cuddled the panda closer. She meant it, but he wasn't about to risk being babied, and having to take his brothers teasing.

"There won't be another night. We're gonna find Splinter tomorrow, and go home." April let the harsh words roll off her, understanding it was just Raphael's way of expressing his angst. She walked over and lay a hand on his back.

"We'll do everything we can tomorrow, Raphael. When we do get Splinter back, you guys can still stay here for as long as it takes to rebuild your home."

She had said, we, which meant she was making herself a part of this. She was going to help them, and Raph knew it was whether they liked it or not. He knew she was right too, just not in the way she meant it. They were going to find Splinter, but they couldn't go back to the old den. The Foot knew where they lived now, they would have to find a new home after all these years.

He looked across the room and caught Leo's eye. Their unspoken leader had understood as well. When Raphael's gaze returned to April something dawned on him; April had told them they could stay, that they were welcome here. Maybe they were home, and just didn't know it.

Raphael's epiphany was broken by Leo's voice. April was sitting on by the couch, close enough that she could make eye contact with Leonardo.

"April, thank you for everything. Really, but…you can't help us. It wouldn't be fair, and we don't want you to get hurt." He was trying to sound serious and wise, like Master Splinter. Leonardo was wise in his own right, but he was still fifteen. He was fifteen trying to play the role of his lost parent.

Michaelangelo had been holding April's hand, and she gripped it now. "Leonardo, where will you go? Where will you take your brothers?"

"We will find Master Splinter."

"Oh, and how will you find him. Will you just walk the roof tops, hollering for the Foot to come after you?"

"No, that's a Raphael move." A pillow came flying across the room, April ducked and Leo was hit the face. She laughed softly.

"Then what Leo? I've only known you for a couple of hours, and already I know that you're smarter than that. All of you are. We'll work it out together. We'll find something and save Splinter."

"April…" he whispered.

"Quiet! You guys need some sleep, and I have to work tomorrow. We'll discuss this over breakfast." She stood up slowly and stretched. "You aren't doing this alone, I'm a reported remember? It's my nature to get in the middle of things, and I am not going see you four get hurt." With that she bid them goodnight and headed to her room. She stopped by the mound that was Raphael and placed a hand on his shell.

"It's not your fault hun."

There was silence for a few moments after April left. Each of the turtles was lost in thought. It was Don who broke the silence first. "Splinter trusted her. I think we should accept her help."

Leo rolled over to face the room, he sighed heavily. He agreed with Donatello, but that didn't make the idea of putter her danger any easier. Of course, he didn't want his brothers harmed either. "We came here together, because we knew she would let us in. You're right Donny, we need to trust her."

"Yeah, and watch her get killed by the Foot. What would Splinter think of that?" Raphael growled from his corner. Donny and Leonardo just sighed and shook their heads. "Tomorrow, we thank April for letting us crash here. Then, we head out to look for Splinter. End of story."

"No, we'll stay here and come up with a plan. April can help us get a lead. Then we'll look for Splinter." Leo's voice carried a little more than he intended it to. Raphael was mildly shocked by the sudden firmness, and Leo worried that he would wake April.

On the floor, Michaelangelo listened to the argument. They were both right.

Leonardo was right, they needed to trust April and plan before finding Splinter. Raphael was right in the fact that they needed to act quickly and keep their friend as far from trouble as possible. However, all of them, even the purple brainiac, had missed a very important concept.

"Guys," Mikey whispered from the floor, "Did it occur to anyone that we're sleeping in April's living room for a reason?"

Raph groaned, "No Mike, it's just a sleepover. What are you thinking kid? We're here because our home's destroyed and Master Splinter is missing. Where have you been!" The words came out with more venom than Raphael had intended. He heard Mikey's breath shake as the insult washed over him.

"No Raph…" Mikey whispered, " I mean…up until two days ago we never would have considered having a human friend. Then, in our first real fight, we save the on person who is actually as concerned about the 'Silent Crime Wave' as we were. When you lost your sai, it was like fate tying us to her. Our meeting was destined. She came into our lives, not to bring about disaster, but to become the beacon we need in this world. We're sleeping in the living room of April O'Neil because she is supposed to be a part of our lives."

The room was quiet, the clock on the wall struck three. Donatello was the first to speak. "He's right…where he got that I don't know…but Mikey's right…"

Raphael remained speechless, just staring at the dark spot that was his baby brother. Since when had Mikey been able to wax philosophical.

"Michaelangelo, when we get home you are banned from any and all forms of science fiction," Leonardo stated, "However, you have a point…somewhere in there…but it can wait until morning. It's three a.m. Every go to sleep."

Mike chuckled into his pillow, _the best ideas always come when your barely awake and won't remember them in the morning._

Around five am April climbed out of bed. She was thirsty, and needed to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. Peeking into the living room April was relieved to see four teenage, mutant turtles sleeping. Well, three were sleeping, one was sitting up and looking around. An orange bandana marked him as the youngest of the brothers. She smiled and slipped up behind him.

Michaelangelo turned before April had taken three steps. He heard her gasp. "Did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No Mike, I was getting a drink. Why are you up?"

"Umm…just...not tired…" it was a lie, and Michaelangelo had never been able to tell a decent lie.

"You look exhausted Mikey. Want a drink?" She was smiling right through him, and he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. He shook his head, but didn't look at her.

"Well, do you want to join me for a drink?"

It was an invitation that Mikey didn't pass up. Rising quietly, he followed April into the kitchen and watched her pour a glass of water. "So, why are you really awake?"

Mikey looked away, he wasn't about to admit the real reason to her. "Just couldn't sleep." April seemed to take this as a good excuse. "The floor is kinda cold. Why don't you sleep with my comforter tonight?"

He stared at her, this woman had just answered his silent pleas. She was smiling at him, and he knew the relief was evident in his eyes. He watched her set down the glass and disappear from the kitchen. Mikey followed her, wandering into the living room where April reappeared with the comforter from her bed.

"April, I can't take your blanket."

"I'll just kick it off anyway. Lay down." It was a command, much like Splinter had used on errant turtle tots long ago. He complied and allowed her cover him. "If you need anything, come get me. Hopefully you can get a few more hours sleep." With that, she brushed a hand on his cheek and disappeared into her room. April heard shuffling from the other side of the door, and had the distinct impression that Donatello would be waking up shortly.

When April opened the door to the living room the next morning she knew Michaelangelo wouldn't be alone. Donatello was sound asleep next to his brother on the floor and April couldn't help but smile. The bond between these four turtle brothers was stronger than any ties she had ever known. As different as they were in personality, they understood each other completely, and responded to each other's needs.

The reporter moved into the living room, afraid they would wake up and see her watching them. The boys began to stir as she crossed toward the kitchen. A knock on the door startled everyone, and April found herself frantic.

"You guys need to…"she faced the room to find nothing, " hide…"

Charles Pennington didn't catch the startled look on April's face. His son Danny did, but registered it to the early morning visit from his father. With an sigh of long suffering, and a concern that the guys may be discovered, she began the argument would cause the loss of her job, and later, a raise and corner office.

Michaelangelo dove under the table, it was open but he could be quiet. Donatello disappeared into the bathroom, closing the curtain around him as he took shelter in the bathtub.

The older brothers caught each other's glance and moved into April's bedroom. Leo lay flat, on the far side of the bed, and Raph disappeared into the closet. He saw his brother lay down.

Leo_, your in the open. Better be ready to roll…_

In his position Leo was prepared to disappear under the bed if need be, but was dreading the idea. _If I have to squeeze under there, I may not get out…_

He studied the details of April's ceiling and the dark blue fabric of her dust ruffle. The teenage leader peeked under the fabric to see what was there, and got a good view of Raphael's feet across the room. He watched his brother move a little deeper into the closet and partially close the door.

Raphael looked around, realizing that the closet was not deep enough to actually hide in. His eyes roamed the shelves. The teenager now understood that you can tell a lot about a girl by the contents of her purse and how many shoes she owned. Raphael counted twenty three pairs, in neat rows. Looking on the shelf, above the rows of blouses and skirts, he discovered a row of boxes. A yellow one in the corner caught his eye and he took it down. Inside the turtle discovered something that nearly led him to faint.

When Michaelangelo met eyes with the teenager, he knew he had to act fast. Ninja stealth was nothing if you didn't use it. Pushing out from under the table he slid into the hall and pressed himself flat to the wall. If Raphael found out that was Mike was seen, he'd never hear the end of it. Taking a deep breath Michaelangelo peered back into the dining room and said a silent prayer for his panda.

In the bathroom, Donatello used all his strength to mount himself to the ceiling. It was lucky that April's panicked gasps had given him time to escape.

As soon as the Pennington's had left April locked the door. She turned around, ready to call to the boys. Michaelangelo came up from his hiding place with a smirk causing April to jump. "Maybe you'd better switch to decaf April."

April turned to Mikey, laying a hand on his shoulder, ready to lecture him on jumping out at people. She never had the opportunity. Donatello came out of the bathroom and was gazing past his brother and April to the opposite side of the room.

"You okay Raph? You look like you just saw a ghost."

His words made April turn, and judging from the expression on Raphael's face she knew he had been in her closet. With a scowl she prepared to lecture Raphael and was once again interrupted.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your boss, he's just looking out for you," Leonardo pointed out.

"No, he's tired of listening to Chief Sterns complain about me." She smiled and made her way to the kitchen. "Who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

There was a chorus of "me" and "I do". She laughed, just like normal teenagers. Michaelangelo appeared next to her again. "I'll cook. I'm good at making pancakes." She saw the look in his eye. He was trying to thank her.

"Alright, bowls are by the fridge, pans under the stove. Everything else is in the cupboards. You sure you can handle it?"

"I'm the only one in the family that can actually cook, besides sensei…" he trailed off.

"Well," April mused, "I'm quite the chef myself. Maybe we'll just have to have a competition when we're all together." Her confidence gave them strength, just as her trust gave them hope. Mikey disappeared into the kitchen, and his brothers settled into picking up the living room. "Just fold everything and set it in the hall closet. It'll make it easier to get to. Don't forget, Mike gets the couch tonight." She laid that argument to rest early. There was a laughter from the living room and April escaped for a shower.

April emerged to Mike setting the table, a stack of pancakes was already a delicious center piece. She grabbed Leo as he passed her, "Pass the word, we talk after breakfast. Let's relax this morning, ok Leo?"

She watched him lean towards Raphael who was pouring orange juice. Raph looked up at her and she smiled.

"Everything ready Mike?" April asked.

"Yep, have a seat. I hope you don't mind April. I found some frozen strawberries in the fridge…I thought it might…be an improvement…"

"I love strawberries." She told him, and layered two pancakes on her plate. Watching the brothers, April knew she was falling in love with them. These four teenagers were the most charming people she had ever met. Even with Raphael's sarcastic, macho attitude. _Please, let their sensei be alright. Let them be happy, and someday let them be accepted. Please, help me to help them. _

Donatello was quiet during the meal, and Michaelangelo was still trying to overcome his grief with humor. Leonardo and Raph agreed with April to begin planning after breakfast, so the meal was filled with pleasant conversation. As Mikey's prompting April told them about living in New York to become a journalist when her mother and sister moved to the west coast. The guys told her various stories from their childhood, and from them she came to a realization. They had never been out of New York.

With that understanding April told them about her grandmother's farm. They heard about the pond, and the old barn. April explained that the house was in her name now, but she hadn't been up there in years. Of course, that didn't mean she would never make it there again.

Perhaps that was why the offer came so easily, and excitement in their eyes was contagious.

"When Splinter is home, I'll take you guys there. We'll rent a van. Now, the farm needs some repairs before we go, but once I have it take care of, I promise we'll take a vacation."

"We can help with the repairs. Donny can fix anything, and I love to paint!" Michaelangelo explained. April smiled at his enthusiasm. Even Raphael and Leo joined in.

"Lots of room to explore, and not worry about being seen. I wouldn't mind helping with the work." Raphael admitted. April almost caught the glint of a smile in his eyes.

"We've never been outside the city. Think about it guys, fresh air, clean water. We could find a tree to sit under and spend the whole day meditating."

His brothers groaned, and Leo looked at each of them in dismay, "What?"

"I'd like to go swimming in that clean water…" Donatello admitted.

"There's a rope swing at the pond, and the old boat. Would probably need some work, but…" April pointed out. For a few minutes the turtles forgot their troubles, and were daydreaming teenagers.

"Do you mean it April? We'll go to your farm?" Leonardo asked her, and the eyes she met were than of a fifteen year old boy, hopeful and curious. She reached out and covered his hand with hers.

"You have my word and if it isn't completely beyond disrepair we'll make it a regular vacation spot. What do you think?"

"YES!" They were laughing again, the five of them around her table. April couldn't help but smile.

When the pancakes were gone, and the dishes done, they gathered in the living room. April was once again on the couch, this time between Raphael and Donatello. They were quiet, almost unsure of how to begin.

"Alright guys," April began, "I'm doing an interview today. So far, I'm the only victim of the 'Silent Crime Wave' that's seen her attackers and survived. Don't worry, my statement won't have any mention of four green ninjas." There was a tense laugh, "I'll get as much information out as I can, and then we wait for someone to call. I think that's a start."

"It's all we have to go on right now April." Leonardo explained, shooting a pointed glance at Raphael. His brother was being to quiet for his own good, and Leonardo had the distinct feeling he should worry.

"Once we get a lead, we can start searching. I'll do more research at work, and bring home anything I can that might help. Alright?"

"Alright, and we'll….umm…" Leo was at a loss.

"Well, wait for April to get us a lead. Right fearless leader?" Raphael growled. April shot him a glare, but Raph just humped and crossed his arms.

"It's all we have to go on." Donatello reminded his brothers.

"We could go back to the den. Maybe they left a message,"

"Raph, 10 to 1 the only message they leave is a trap."

"Better than sitting here."

"At least here we're safe, and April can help us find leads. Do you really want to just announce to the Foot that we're here? Come off it Raph…" Leo grumbled, "You're thick headed, not stupid."

"I think we should give April's idea a chance…" Mike added from his chair.

"You would Mikey. Look sitting here is not helping us find-"

Leo cut him off, "We're staying here, at least for today. We have to try and find out _something_ before we take these ninja on." Raphael stood up, ready to taken Leo on then and there.

"Boys!" April interrupted, coming between them. "It's not going to do Master Splinter any good if you kill yourselves now. Look, give me one day. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow morning, then we'll go look. Alright?"

Leonardo looked at her now, studying her. She was honestly afraid for them, but wanted to help all the same. Raphael knew that he had to let Leo win, for the moment. He threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"I have to head to work. Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen and relax. There are extra towels in the hall closet if you want to take a shower. Try not fight. The interview is at 2, I will be home no later than five. I have to go shopping after work." She headed to the counter and started writing notes. "This is my work number. Call me if you need anything. There are a few more pizzas in the freezer for lunch. If the phone rings let the answering machine get it, unless its me. Ok? And Mikey, please take out some chicken for dinner."

She grabbed her coat and purse. It was an instinct she guessed later and she hugged each of them, a gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek. They were kids, and she wanted them to know they weren't alone.

"It'll be ok. In the end everything will be just fine." They watched her leave and smiled.

Chapter the first half done.

Ok, two notes:

1) This is the beginning of my "Mother of Four" story arc, which is in a completely different world from the rest of my writing. I'm actually a fan of the latest cartoon with a definite thing toward the April/Don pairing. BUWAHAHAAHHA

Sorry Casey lovers…

2) I am very sorry for the grammar in this fic. I don't have a beta reader, which is possibly why it took me so long to write this…. I think I said that already…but on that note: the position for voluntary beta reader is open! Michaelangelo will be doing the interviews for me.

3) Did you know the word "sai" is not in the Microsoft Works dictionary? Please don't tell Raph…


End file.
